A Day in the Life of Shawn Spencer
by Ingu
Summary: There's something wrong with this picture... Last Edit: 4.10.2009
1. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN**: This is a pure OTT, random and poorly written crack!fic. Unbeta-ed, any mistakes are mine. I thought of Jules running towards Shawn and swooning, 'Shawn, you are my hero!" and this is what happened.

**AN2**: I just feel we need a Shawn Appreciation Day…

* * *

The crowd clapped and cheered wildly as they watched Shawn hand the criminal over to the waiting police officers. The men whose hands were shaking in the mere realization that they were receiving a criminal from Shawn Spencer, the most brilliant Psychic Detective the world has ever known.

"Oh Shawn," sighed Henry, his heart was swelling with pride as he watched his son nod to the officers and give them words of appreciation. He needed to talk to his son, and tell him how much he loved and cared for him. He wanted Shawn to know how proud he was. Shawn turned to his father with a warm and confident smile, and Henry walked forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"I could never be anything but proud of you Shawn." He said, hugging his son tightly. "You're the best son a father could ever ask for. And you have always, _always_ been my pride and joy. I am so, so, ever so sorry for the things I put you through when you were a child."

"I love you too Dad." said Shawn, smiling and watching his father with loving eyes.

"Shawn, I never want you to come fishing with me again, I know you've just been coming along to keep me happy. And I want you to know that you don't have to do that anymore. There are much better things you could be doing with your time. And of course, you know I'm always here to help you, oh, what am I saying, as if you'll ever need my help!"

"Dad..." Shawn was almost in tears; Henry Spencer really was the best father anyone could dream of having. He hugged his father tightly for a second time, no one else but Jules could ever make him feel so loved and appreciated.

The moment his father released him Gus tackled him with a giant hug. Who was smiling uncontrollably as he repeatedly patted Shawn's arms and back. "You were incredible man! That was all you! Again! You solved that case and I couldn't even keep up with you, I mean all those clues you put together… I can't believe you're letting me be your partner. I know how annoying it must be, having to explain _everything_ to me."

"Gus! You could never be…"

"Oh come on Shawn, you know it gets tedious. But you need to know that I appreciate you giving me a chance to work with you, I mean, wow, I can't believe that I was a pharmaceuticals salesman before this! You changed my life!"

"Oh Gus, come on, it was the least I could do! Don't act like it was such a big deal! You're my best friend! And you've stuck with me through all these years."

They laughed, punching fists as the crowd gasped, that was the legendary token move of Shawn Spencer! They couldn't believe their eyes or their luck.

Buzz beamed, watching the partner detectives (well, it was really just Shawn, but everyone loved the thing he had with Gus) in admiration as he held back the screaming crowd. He had never been happier with his life being able to work with _Shawn Spencer_, listening to his brilliant deductions, hearing his jokes, talking to him, and even _bringing him his pineapple smoothies_ - that was something he was planning on telling the grandkids. Every cop in California dreamed of one day being able to work with the Psychic, and Buzz knew how lucky he was to have that already. He would never regret his decision to join the academy.

"Spencer, Shawn."

"Chief!" Shawn turned in delight to see Chief Vick standing beside him.

"Look Shawn…"

"Karen, if it's about that raise again, I don't want it." Shawn gazed into the Chief's eyes, his expression earnest. "I don't need it, Karen. I'm happy enough being able to serve the community and you should be using that money on the department. Don't think I didn't notice that Jason wasn't wearing a bullet-proof vest. There are more important things you need that money for."

Karen Vick stared at the Psychic in wonder, moved by his selflessness. She tried hard to hide her emotion as she spoke.

"Alright Shawn… I won't push it this time, but the next case, Shawn? We're raising your consulting fee by $2000 or else you're not working for us again!"

Shawn laughed. "Oh come on, Chief? Really?"

Vick smiled, feeling incredibly grateful that she was working with someone as wonderful as Shawn Spencer. He was truly an amazing person.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"You should know I'm incredibly grateful Shawn. Out of all the places in the world, you chose the Santa Barbara Police Department. It's an honor to be working as the police chief for this city with you consulting here for us."

"Don't mention it chief." grinned Shawn, giving her a mock-salute. "I'm just as glad to be working here."

Karen Vick couldn't hold back her smile as she walked away.

Lassiter approached Shawn, he had tried to hold himself back, to not reveal his thoughts, but the urge was too strong. What good came of holding back his real feelings anyway? His almost-broken marriage was the result, but then Shawn had came, and Victoria had come back to him, realizing that the man he had to be, being able to work with Shawn Spencer so closely. He had never thanked Shawn for saving his marriage.

"Spencer." said Lassiter, barely in control of his emotions as he clasped Shawn's shoulder with one hand. "You did an amazing job… Shawn. I… I know I will never be better than you, I accepted that a long time ago, but I just want you to know, that I have never respected anyone more than I do respect you. You've helped our department in so many ways, taught us… _me_, so many things, You're the best thing that's ever happened to us Shawn."

Shawn nodded to the senior agent in silent thanks, grasping Lassiter's hand tightly. He knew the amount of respect Carlton had for him, and the importance as well as the amount it took out of the man to make this admission. He would never dream of letting the detective down.

But they both knew there was something more important that had to happen, the detective stepped back, watching in reverence as Shawn stepped forward to meet the beautiful woman he knew would be waiting for him. He watched as she flew down the street towards him, blonde hair streaming behind her as she moved. The crowd moved aside, knowing who she was, and Shawn watched he figure, his love blossoming for the amazing girl that he knew loved him.

Juliet ran towards him, tears running down her face. Oh how she had missed her Shawn! A few more steps and she was in front of the man of her dreams, and with no hesitation, she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Shawn! You're my hero!"

The crowd was screaming Shawn Spencer's name, and with his Juliet in his arms, he turned, smiled, and waved.


	2. The Day After

AN: Entirely optional, I added this to make the original sound a little more possible. I also changed the title. :)

* * *

_"Shawn?! SHAWN! What is this?!"_

_"Oh, that? Gus, it's just a story I'm writing!"_

_"A story?"_

_"Yeah! It's about this awesome psychic detective…"_

_"Shawn, this is all about you! I have NEVER said that, I've never even thought that Shawn! You know how much I've helped you during your cases, you don't know how to crack safes, you did not do an advanced course in law, you do not know the names and properties of a thousand obscure medicines, and you do NOT have the super-smeller! I was and am very happy being a pharmaceuticals salesman Shawn."_

_"What? Gus, what are you talking about? It isn't about me! You're not even in it!"_

_"Shawn. You didn't even change the names."_

_"…"_

_"Just wait until your Dad sees this."_

_"What? No, GUS!"_


End file.
